Most users of data communications services access data communications networks (e.g. the Internet) using dial-up connections established through the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN). The PSTN is still substantially an analog communications network designed, before the advent of digital communications, to transmit sounds in the audible range of the human voice.
Digital data is transported across the PSTN by converting the data into an analog signal that is transmitted by varying, or modulating, the frequency, phase, amplitude or other characteristic of a carrier signal. The modulation is performed by a modem attached to a standard telephone line referred to as a “local loop”. When analog signals are received from other modems in the PSTN, the receiving modem performs an opposite function by demodulating the received analog signal to convert it back into digital data.
Analog signals are simultaneously transmitted and received by the modem through the local loop. Thus the local loop carries a mixed signal that includes a combination of both transmit (Tx) signals being sent by the modem, and receive (Rx) signals being received by the modem. The modem must therefore separate the Tx and Rx signals so that a substantially uncorrupted Rx signal can be supplied to the demodulation portion of the modem. The separation of the Tx and Rx signals is commonly performed using a circuit known as a hybrid circuit, which is located between the modem's modulation/demodulation circuits and the local loop.
As is well known in the art, a classical hybrid circuit includes a line driver that energizes a line transformer through an impedance (typically a resistor) chosen to provide an appropriate termination impedance for the local loop (which is usually a complex value). In order to separate the Rx signals from the mixed signal on the local loop, the signal line is tapped at a first tap point (proximal the line transformer) and supplied to a summing circuit (typically a differential amplifier). The Tx signal is also supplied to the summing circuit by tapping at a second tap point in a compensation network. The purpose of the compensation network is to provide a branch line from the line driver (source of Tx signals) in which the strength of the Tx signal is directly proportional (preferably equal) to the Tx signal strength at the first tap point, while the Rx signal strength is strongly attenuated. The summing circuit can then isolate the Rx signal from the mixed signal by finding a difference between the signals obtained at the first and second tap points.
In practice, the effectiveness of this classical hybrid circuit depends on the match between the impedance of the line (ZLINE) and that of the compensation network (ZBAL). In particular, if ZBAL=k*ZLINE (where k is a constant) at all frequencies, then the summing circuit will completely remove the Tx signal from the mixed signal, and none of the Tx signal will “leak” past the summing circuit.
However, the impedance of the local loop cannot be matched by a generic compensation network, because it depends on several factors (e.g. loop length, physical properties, loop topology, and the presence of bridged taps, etc.) that are termination-specific. Consequently, in practice, ZBAL<>k*ZLINE and at least some of the Tx signal will leak past the summing circuit. This Tx signal leakage appears as noise in the Rx signal supplied to the demodulator of the modem. This noise (Tx leakage) may include distortion components generated by the line driver, and may also cause distortions in the demodulator that fall in the Rx signal frequency band and cannot be separated from the useful Rx signal.
Additionally, at a minimum usable Rx signal strength, common-mode noise originating from multiple sources (e.g., Vcc, ground, capacitive coupling, etc.) may rival the Rx signal strength. If this occurs, the Rx signal integrity will be severely compromised, resulting in an unacceptably low signal-to-noise ratio.
It is known that Tx signal leakage can be reduced by inserting filters between the tap points and the summing circuit. The filters can be tuned to attenuate signals in the Tx frequency band, without attenuating the Rx signals. While such filters reduce Tx signal leakage, the filter circuits may induce the same distortion problems discussed above, resulting in distortion components (within the Rx frequency band) that are applied to the inputs of the summing circuit. As is well known, those distortion components cannot be separated from the useful Rx signal. In addition, the filter circuits do not address problems associated with common-mode noise.
As taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,822,426 (Rasmus et al.), which issued Oct. 13, 1998, the problem of common-mode noise can be addressed by using a balanced pair of line drivers, respectively generating complementary Tx+ and Tx− signals (or by inverting the mixed signal derived at the second (Tx) signal tap). This effectively eliminates common-mode noise supplied to the input of the summing amplifier that extracts the Rx signal. However, Rasmus et al. do not address the problems of Tx signal leakage or distortion.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an improved circuit for coupling a modem receiver (demodulator) to a signal line that carries transmit and receive signals simultaneously.